Hearts in Glass Bottles
by adAprilShower
Summary: Moments pass, mistakes are made, seasons change, time is spent. I still have what you gave me all those years ago, your heart. Even though you don’t realize, I love you more than I can describe. Narusasunaru, Sasuke’s POV. AU


Hearts in Glass Bottles

**This is just something random I came up with…yeah.**

**Summary: Moments pass, mistakes are made, seasons change, time is spent. I still have what you gave me all those years ago, your heart. Even though you don't realize, I love you more than I can describe. Narusasunaru, Sasuke's POV. AU **

**Hearts in Glass Bottles**

People have said love is easy.

That's a lie.

Love is hard. Love is scary. You have to hand your heart to somebody and hope they don't break it.

Hope is a fruitless thing. Nothing comes from hope. I asked him about that one day. "Don't you think it's foolish to hope?"

"No." Of course that's how he answered. He lives on hope. I suppose that works well for him though.

"What do you hope for?" I had to ask. I have never hoped for anything before.

"I hope that we are together like this forever."

'Like this' he had said. What does that mean anyways? The way every night he whispers words of love and affection into my ear until I fall asleep? How every morning I wake to the sun and his eyes? How we laugh about old memories and look foreword to new beginnings?

_**I remember when**_

He showers me with unconditional love regardless of my mood or looks or even my own feelings. And I'm scared. I'm scared one day he'll become tired of the inadequate love I give him. That one day I'll slip away and he'll let me shatter, like a glass falling from a hand, crashing onto the floor, leaving it in so many pieces, unable to be put back together. I'm so afraid. I just want to scream to him how much he actually means to me. I couldn't live a second without him. I love the way he looks at me, the way he smiles differently at me, only me. The way he puts up with me, and the way he always makes me just feel instead of thinking about everything.

_**I remember where**_

He's so unlike me. You can tell he's such a romantic. Every time it rains he drags me out of our warm, dry apartment so we can kiss. On our weekend walks in the park he'll stop so we can dance in the middle of the path. He buys me a dozen roses and hands them to me one by one, each time he holds one out to me, he tells me one reason he loves me so much.

One of the things he's does for me, my personal favorite, is 'that' song. He calls it our song, but the proper title would be his song for me. He first played it for me one week after we got together. He said he heard it in the car and started crying because he thought of me, how's that for honesty. I'd heard the song before, but never thought much of it until he played it for me. The song was 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain (A/N Listen to it please, but be warned every time I hear this song the tears start coming). My fondest memory with that song was when it started playing while we were out for a walk around the city. It was coming from a store we just passed and as soon as he heard it he took my hand and made me dance with him. I acted all pissy about it, but I was really touched. I lost count of how many evenings I'd sit curled on the couch with him singing it softly to me.

The most 'romantic' thing I've ever done for him was pretty selfish. I had a bad day; everyone has them and asked him to run away with me. I wanted to get away from this grungy city in this little apartment. I still do and he promises every day to take me somewhere far away from here. He knows he can't right now, and I know that too.

_**I remember why**_

Of course, we've fought before. I'm sorry to say they were entirely my fault, or the fault of my insecurities and emotional issues. The biggest one lasted two weeks. I still hate myself for it. I called our relationship a mistake, I called our love misplaced. The only one who is really a mistake is I. Yet, two weeks later, he comes over and tells me he knows I didn't mean what I said and that he forgives me. How could he do that? I should have been the one to go over to his house in the pouring rain to apologize. I wasn't just waiting around for him to stop by; I wasn't even expecting him to. And I was going to apologize to him myself, but I was so ashamed I couldn't bring myself to see him. The only thing I can still say about that argument to this day is that I don't deserve his forgiveness.

He's too forgiving. I swear I could murder him and the last thing he would say to me was sorry for not being good enough. Even though the truth is I'm not good enough for him, not by a long shot. He would move mountains for me. I would do the same for him, but I can't seem to put anything I want to say into words. The only thing I've managed to do was write him a letter, but I haven't gotten the courage to even give it to him. I wrote it while he was in the hospital. He was in a car crash and had to stay there for a bit. I decided I had to tell him how I felt somehow just in case. The letter took hours to write. I told him how happy I was when he asked me out, how scared I was to fall in love, how sad I was when we got into arguments, how angry I was at myself for not showing him the love he deserved. Not to say I don't truly love him, I just have trouble expressing it.

My favorite memory of him was when he first told me he loved me. It was on our one year anniversary. We went out to dinner and when we got home he handed me a small glass bottle. I remember his face clearly, as well as his words, "Sasuke, you mean the world to me. I put my heart in this bottle for you. Believe it or not, if you open or break it, my heart will leave. Please take good care of it. As long as you hold on to it, I promise to never leave…I love you." How am I supposed to respond to that and make it seem as meaningful? I couldn't, all I could manage was a lousy 'I love you too'.

_**I remember how**_

I promise one day I'll find those words. I'll tell him everything, how I feel, what I think. I just hope I can before it's too late, before he lets go. The only thing worse than him leaving would be him doing so without knowing the truth. That I love him more than anything, so much I don't even know how to express it. I will learn though, how to say those words. I want to be able to sing him those words from our song _'I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be your love suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life.'_ Because that is what he is, my one, my only, my beautiful, _Naruto_.

_**I remember hearts in glass bottles**_

**This is quite different from what I usually do, feedback would be nice please. Reviews pwease!**


End file.
